


Dirt v's Cobble

by Sarran



Series: YouTuber's [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: When friend A and friend B can’t get it together, Friend C steps in to kick ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:   
> AU - Crainer lives in Usa, only a cpl hours flight from Ssundee
> 
> #Crundee because this ship doesn't have enough love.

They lived only a few hours away from each other, which meant when convention time came around they would visit, one staying at the others house. Crainer was always a little quieter at his house, he put it down to his shy nature when he wasn’t behind a screen. Ssundee was always happy to have his best friend by his side, he had other friends but his connection with Crainer was different, the other had a way of cheering him up, no matter the situation. Even when it turned to shit like it did suddenly, one gloomy winter night.

\---

Life was great... his amazing wife, his fantastic house and his job that was a dream come true. Nothing was missing, and yet the looks she would give him after he left the office with a stupid grin on his face, sides hurting from laughing. He worried that something was up but she would just kiss his cheek and reply that everything was alright. He'd sigh each time knowing it was a lie. 

It was late winter almost spring, He was sitting down at the kitchen counter with a drink when she walked up and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers as she started to speak softly, telling him she was leaving. That she loved him but knew he didn’t love her, the same. Couldn’t love her the same.

He pleaded with her not to leave that it wasn’t true. That their life was prefect but she just shook her head and walked out, her bags had already been packed and were in the car waiting. Watching her leave he felt like a broken man, confused and with tears on his face, he didn’t know how long he sat in disbelief, the house was dark as something made him rise, his feet taking him to his office, sinking into the chair he sat staring at nothing.

Too many thoughts in his head to focus on one. When a call popped up on Skype he accepted it automatically, years of habit making him turn everything on without thought. Looking at the screen he saw his best friends eyes widen a greeting dying on his lips.

“Ian what the hell happened man? What can I do?” Crainer asked with a helpless look, and fresh tears in his eyes SSundee told him what had happened.  
“Fuck Ian that’s shit man” Crainer stared at his best friend for a moment fingers curling and uncurling in his lap, his own expression just as lost as he tried to think of what he could do to help his friend, finally he spoke into the silence “Look I’ll be there for the convention in a couple of days. Why don’t we jump on and play for a bit. No recording just play something fun.”  
Ssundee finally raised his head and nodded “yeh sure.” He knew he needed to get lost in something other than his thoughts “set a game up and I will join in a minute.”  
“Cool bro will do.” Frowning Crainer watched the other walk away, his hands scrubbing at his face.

\--------------

Crainer had jumped on his comp trying to keep his excitement down to a minimum. He was leaving for the convention in 3 days. He had so much to do and get ready before then but as always happened when he was due to record with Ian he was too excited for his own good. 

Grinning like a fool before sighing and taking a deep breath. Ian was his best friend and married, he had to be content with being his friend, had been content with it for so long that calming himself was as natural as breathing. He started a Skype call with him, Minecraft loading as he waited for Ian to pick up. Starting to frown that Ian was taking so long to answer, when he did shock and worry showed on his face and his heart broke for his friend as Ssundee sobbed the whole story out. Crainer trying to remain calm for his hurting friend, his trip was going to be harder now knowing nothing stood between them but a broken heart, his own.

\-----------

They played for a few hours to distract Ian from reality. Managing to laugh a couple of time’s Ian felt drained afterwards. Crainer always knew how to make him laugh. Tired and feeling numb he promised he would talk to him the next day and ended the call. Sighing as he knew how worried the other was for him he headed bed and fell asleep quickly. 

The next few days were a blur of trying to edit and set up his video schedule of pre-recorded series. He had a busy schedule planned for the convention and also wanted to show his besty around the city while he was there. Mind and heart still numb he looked over at his phone as a text popped up ‘Hey man heading to the airport now. Text you when we land, see ya soon.' Crainer had sent.

Crap he had forgotten what day it was and his house was a riot. Ian started racing around his house cleaning. Just because his life was in ruins, He didn’t want to ruin the week of fun he had planned for them. What seemed like minutes later he was jumped at the sound of another text. 'Hey Ian landing in a bit. Were you still picking me up?' Staring at the text a moment before he was grabbing his keys and rushing out the door, he flicked a reply back 'No I was gonna make you walk... of course I’ll be there soon.'

Crainer let out a breath and grinned at the reply. He had been worried for Ian over the last couple of days. Hardly hearing from him had torn at his heart. Made him realise that this trip would be hell. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay but also was hoping that he could keep his crush from showing, it had been easy before as she was always there.

Placing his hands in his head he cursed himself for loving his best friend. He should be focused on helping him and yet all he wanted to do was be selfish. 'fine mess you got myself into Crainer' he thought groaning again before sitting up. The plane was landing and he needed to pull himself together. 

As soon as he was off the plane a smile plasters itself to his lips and he couldn’t help his excitement at the week to come. His thoughts turning brighter at the fun he we going to have with his best friend. Grabbing his luggage he started to walk towards the exit. Eyes looking at everything till they fell on a man standing before him, the drained and tired smile on Ian's face and the way he looked so... broken made Crainer want to cry. 

Dropping his bags he gathered him in a tight hug. The smile gone from his face as he wondered how he was going to get the old Ian back. The one who laughed at everything.

Ian managed to arrive as the plane landed. Trying to focus on the now and not how he was falling apart. He walked through the airport looking for Crainer managing small fake smiles as people looked at him as he walked past. Finally he spotted him walking with a stupid grin on his face. Ian walked up to Crainer and thought that all would be okay as he was engulfed in a massive hug. Wrapping his arms around his friends waist he tried to keep it all in. 

Managing to squeak out “ahh your killing me Crainer”. pulling back the two men separated. “Good to see you man” picking up his bags again he asked “Ahh so where to?” Embarrassment showing on his face as his stomach rumbling brought a small tight chuckle from Ian “food first then my place.”

After grabbing takeout and making small talk on the ride. They arrived at the house, Ian showed him to a small guest room where he had stayed every other time that he had visited, before they moved to the patio. The air still holding a chill but neither cared as they ate in silence for a moment.

Crainer spoke softly as he ate “hey you ok.. what can I do..” He gave up speaking as he watched the other push food about not really eating.   
“yeh yeh I’m ok. Just tired been a busy couple of days.” He tried to smile at Crainer before sighing.  
“hey if you need to talk I’m here man. I can stay as long as you need me to.” Concern in his voice the Dane Reached over and rested his hand on Ian’s. Blushing slightly at the contact then cursing himself for a fool. When the other didn’t speak he said “ahh how about we play for a bit before calling it an early night.. we have a big day tomorrow.”

Ian frowned but appreciated the gesture, looking at his worried friends face a moment before nodding and starting to clear up the uneaten meal. Gratitude for the distraction in his voice “sounds good. Thanks Crainer for coming.”  
Crainer nodded and rose to help him “no probs Ian, anytime. Come on let’s play”

It was only a few minutes later and Ian was chuckling and joking almost like his old self as they played. Grateful his friend could always make him laugh. After they played for an hour he could hear Crainer yawning from the room next door where he had set up his laptop.  
Ian started to shut down his computer and yelled “go to bed. Early day remember”  
Smiling as the other yelled back in his high pitched kids voice “yes Dad” before both laughed.

Once again Ian curled up and cried himself to sleep as he had every night since she left. Crainer was tried and jet lagged. Glad he had made Ian laugh while they played. He was just drifting to sleep as a noise interrupted him. Sitting up he listened for a moment before climbing out of bed and going to investigate. Frowning when he realised it was crying he pushed open a door and caught his breath.

Ssundee was curled up in the middle of the bed still in the clothes from that day. Sobs coming from between his hands where they covered his face. Climbing onto the bed beside him Crainer pulled his best friend into his arms and despite Ian’s weak protests held him til the other calmed. “sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m okay get some sleep” voice hoarse he wiped at his eyes, he didn’t want Crainer to see him like this. 

"It's ok Ian. You the one who needs sleep” taking over Crainer released Ian and pulled the covers back. “climb in man and talk to me please.”  
Ian did as he was told and lay in his side. Facing Crainer he tried to find words and couldn’t. Crainer sat on the edge of the bed frowning and trying to get a grip on his own emotions. He looked so vulnerable, realising the other wasn’t ready to talk he tried to make a joke of it before he said something he would regret. “now son it’s time for sleep. Lights out in 5 ok”  
Ian gave a weak smile and nod before mumbling “thanks. See you in the morning” his eyes were closed and Crainer heard a small snore leave him before the door was shut. 

Walking to his own room he shut the door and fell onto his bed. What the hell Crainer what are you thinking. With a sigh he fell asleep with the image of Ian’s once bright eyes dimmed of light and reddened with tears.

Ssundee woke after a few hours. Tired still and climbed into the shower. Remembering Crainer hug and soft words from the night before. Taking a deep breath he thought of the oncoming day and tried to let the hurt drain away, determined to show his friend a good time while he was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((*Im bad at conversations, I am also having trouble with the direction this is going. It was not suppose to be this long!*))

Ian still felt tired but walking out to his lounge to find Crainer excited and waiting he couldn’t help but smile, he knew the other was excited to see his crazy family. “Hey, ready to grab something to eat and head over?” A little embarrassed from the night before, he didn’t want to bring it up.  
Crainer nodded grinning at him, almost hopping form foot to foot “sure.. pancakes?”  
Ian shook his head and laughed! “yeh why not. Let’s go.” Grabbing his keys and his phone as they headed out the door.  
“alright dude I got my camera to vlog some of today.” Crainer didn’t calm down any on the way there.

Arriving at the convention centre neither were surprised by the amount of people that started to follow them or ask for pics and autographs before they even made it in the doors.  
Looking over at Ssundee Crainer smiled to see his besty with a grin on his face. His eyes lingered on the way his lips curled and dimpled. Noting each time he ran a hand through his long hair and wished he could be doing that. Before he could be saddened that Ian’s eyes didn’t sparkle like they use to, another fan popped up in front of him and Crainer blushed hoping none noticed his stares.

Ian was actually having a blast. Signing anything put in front of him and taking numerous pictures he didn’t realise what was happening til Crainer's voice asked “so Ssundee tell the peeps how’s it feel to be here?”  
Looking up he saw a camera pointed at him and grinned. “Amazing this place is incredible and I love meeting everyone. but for now .. lunch time” Crainer laughed “it nearly dinner time dude.”  
Ian blinked and looked to his phone for the time “really.. well lets go eat. I could eat a horse.” 

Both laughed and went looking for food. Crainers fingers kept itching to run his fingers through Ssundee hair each time he pushed it away from his eyes. Looking about he said instead “this is a crazy place man. I love meeting all the fans.”  
“Yeah sometimes I forget how many people watch me. I love my job!” the smile almost touching his eyes as he waved to a few who were staring at him.  
“my crazy family is better than yours.” with a quick shove to Ian’s shoulder Crainer was off running. Giggling as he headed to a food court and decided on what to eat.  
Ian gasped shocked “wait.. what.. Crainer get back here” taking off after his friend. His cares furthest from his mind.

\----------------

Both men grabbed burgers and fries before find a quiet place to sit. Crainer looked up and watched the other eat. Biting his lower lip before asking “so Ian.. having fun today?”  
He was surprised as he answered truthfully “yeh I am.. you?” Ian takes another bite of food, not noticing how Crainer watch’s his lips and blushes when he licks his lips slowly. He gives a small shiver before as those blue eyes finally look up at him.  
Swallowing a bite of food he answered “thanks for inviting me out here and letting me stay with you. This is the most fun I’ve had in awhile” to stop himself from flicking the lock of hair off that adorable face he grabs some fries and starts to eat.  
Ian shrugs and throws a chip at him “no problem man. And same dude.”  
“So what are we up to tonight? I saw a couple of games we could check out.. ones a new Minecraft mod pack that looks sick”  
Ian thought for only a moment before saying “sounds like fun.”  
After eating in silence awhile they enjoy the rest of the day before heading home.

They decided on take out and Crainer and headed to his room to sort out photos of the day. Putting the memory card in he started browsing them, soon getting lost in his thoughts as many featured Ssundee surrounded by fans. He stared at the lips that he wanted to brush his fingers over. Eyes that made his heart melt each time they looked at him. That hair almost drive him wild and he wanted to curl his fingers into it and... running his tongue over his lips his cheeks were flushed red and heart racing.

Ian ordered pizza, when it arrived he called out to his friend and receiving no answer headed up to his room to call again.

Crainer realised someone was in the doorway and looked over with eyes widened. Cheeks going red with embarrassment as he realised Ssundee had spoken to him. “you alright? pizzas here and I called but you didn’t answer.”  
“ahh sorry got caught up looking over today’s photos.” Nodding his head he tried to act normal.  
Raising an eye brow at his friend Ian asked “you sure your ok.. you look flustered.”  
‘you don’t know how flustered I am’ he thought, shaking his head he shut the laptop and stood “I’m fine just hungry let’s eat”  
Snorting Ian turned and headed downstairs “okay, Weirdo lets go.”

Followed him downstairs they ate and talked laughing about the people that they meet that day and the things they had seen. Settling onto the couch to watch some TV before bed, Ian looked over at his friend and frowned lightly something was off with him. Crainer was turning his phone in his hands nervous almost. Ian noted how he was red in the face and kept wetting his lips. But shaking his head he yawned and checked the time. Midnight.. they needed sleep before the next day. “bed time Crainer we have another long day tomorrow.”

Crainer had been trying to keep his eyes on the screen, and away from his own thoughts, just nodding his head at the words he got up and almost dropped the phone as Ssundee put a hand on his arm “you sure ok?”

Blinking rapidly he swallowed and nodded “yeh.. just ahh.. tired thats all.”  
Ian raised a brow “Crainer your my best friend you can talk to me okay?”  
“yeh I know. I’m good man” A tight smile on his lips as he knew he couldn’t say what he really wanted to.  
Frowning as he heard the lie Ian shook his head then folded the taller man into a hug. Grinning up at him “okay well.. night.”

Crainer fought to keep his cool before wishing the other a good night and all but fleeing to his room. Shutting his door he groaned, the hug had felt so good he wanted to linger in it and when Ssundee smiled at him he just wanted to brush his lips against the others. No man should be so enticing... groaning again at his own thoughts, he fell asleep dreaming of those blue blue eyes.

Shaking his head Ian headed up to bed. for the first time that week not crying himself to sleep.

The next day was much the same as the last. Filled with fans and checking out different events. Both had had enough by 5 and headed home early. Stopping to grab some groceries as Crainer wanted to cook dinner that night.  
Ian was checking social media as he lay on the couch. He had caught Crainer watching a few times and saw him blush when Ssundee noticed. Confused at what was going on in his friends head, he decided to text Jordan and see if he wanted to come over to catch up, maybe Crainer would open up to him.

Ian sent ‘hey how you enjoying the convention?’  
It was a few minutes before he got a reply ‘its great but ready to call it a day.’  
Rolling his eyes he could relate ‘wanna come hang with Crainer and me at my place.’  
‘yeh sounds good. I’ll eat then be over.’ Looking at the text he thought a moment before sending back ‘just eat here. Crainer is cooking.’ When the other agreed he stood and stretched.

 

“hey Crainer?” He called as he walked into the kitchen, Stopping at the sight of Crainer dancing about with head phones in listening to music as he cooked. Boy the man was an idiot but he loved that about him. Crainer could always brighten his day. “Crainer” he called and tried not laugh as the other jumped as if jump scared. 

Jumping he put his hand on his heart as he looked over wide eyed. “shit don’t do that Ssundee' Scared the crap out of me”  
Ian was laughing so hard it took a moment to say “Jordan’s coming for a bit is there enough for 3?”

Looking to the food he nodded, he always made too much, his voice soft “well yeh there is.” Turning his head away he tried not to look disappointed. Ian sighed and walked out. Maybe Crainer would talk to Jordan about what was bothering him.

“Hey Ian.” Jordan greeted as Ssundee opened the door. “Hey come in” Crainer was just Serving up as they walked to the kitchen. “Hey Crainer... smells good”  
Crainer looked up with a grin “Thanks spooklez.”

Soon All three were making small talk and laughing about the convention. Jordan kept looking between the two wondering what was going on. He knew Crainer didn’t mind him being thereas he had joined them before, but he also noticed Crainer’s slightly forced laugh or the odd looks and tightness around his eyes. Yet he was eating as much as both had seen him put away before. Ian said he’d clear up after and Crainer made an excuse of editing vlogs to escape to his room

Why did Jordan have to be invited over, he wanted to have a quiet night with Ssundee and at the same time he was also glad of the distraction... Letting out a frustrated noise he sat down to sort through footage of the day. Meanwhile downstairs Jordan watched Ian clean up and crossed his arms on the table.

“So what is going on with Crainer Ian?” He asked and saw the other stop and turn to him.  
Shrugging he finished cleaning his hands and leant aginst the bench “hell if I know. He’s been distant.. distracted or something today. Keeps giving me weird looks.”  
Jordan nodded, head tipped to the side “maybe he’s jsut worried about you, we both are.”  
Ian seemed to think it over “yeh maybe.”  
Jordan sighed “Dunno then dude.. got any plans for the convention tomorrow?”  
“Same as today probably.. did you wanna come with us?”  
“sure. Got to meet others later in the day but I can meet you in the morning?” He knew he had a busy day with meetings later, but wouldn’t mind hanging with his friends in the morning.

After making plans for the next day Jordan gave a grin before looking up the stairs. “you know... we could always force him to tell us.”

Ian looked over and grinned as well. Having the same thought.. both crept upstairs trying not to giggle as they headed to Crainer’s room. Ian knocked on the door and waited to be told he could come in. Jordan ran in first grabbing Crainer from his chair and tossing him on the bed, Ian laughed and flopped down next to them. “what the hell guys?” A sstartled Crainer managed to ask. 

Jordan sat up with a wide smile on his lips “We thought you could use some cheering up, you seem kinda weird tonight, not your normal self.”  
Shaking his head Crainer sat up and looked between the two “I’m fine, just been a busy couple of days.” He wasn’t lying as it had but he wasn’t being completly truthful wither, “besides its Ian that needs distraction not me...” raising a hand to his mouth as he looks at Ian who stared at him a moment before getting up to leave “crap. Me and my big mouth”

Jordan rolled his eyes, his voice gentle as he said “Nice one.. so is that really what’s bothering you, the stress of keeping him busy?” He made a guess and Crainer looked at his hands and nods hoping that sparklez will believe the lie. “Well.. yeh.” Jordan rolled his eyes again “why didn’t you ask for my help. Between us I’m sure we can keep him busy tomorrow”

Nodding as he didn’t trust himself to speak again, he gave the other a grateful smile.  
Jordan climbed off the bed and went to see where Ian had got to. Finding him in his office he frowned and sat placing his arm around Ssundee shoulders. “He speaks before he thinks sometimes, but he just wants his happy friend back.” Nodding Ian looked over and started to speak but was cut off “we both do. Even I can tell that your still miserable despite how you try to hide it.”

“I’ve been having fun but...” Ian shrugged and the smile didn’t quiet meet his eyes.  
Jordan nodded and held out a hand dragging Ian back downstairs as the other tried to protest. “Crainer come and join us in a game” he called out as they went past. Crainer looked at the scene then headed down after them as they set up a console on the massive lounge TV and found Mario cart to play. 

Within minutes the three men were acting like kids pushing and laughing at each other as they played, cushions randomly thrown at heads became a distraction and everything else was forgotten for the moment.

Later they said their goodbyes and Crainer was getting a drink when Ian came into the kitchen and leant on the counter. “I know your worried and thanks for being a friend.” Ian gripped Crainer arm briefly before waving night and heading to bed.  
Crainer just nodded oh how wished Ssundee had hugged him again. Walking to his own room thinking, ‘friend yeh friend-zoned and I can’t even keep my eyes off him. Only a couple more days and I can go home and it will be easier being back home and the distance will make it.. easier.. to just be.. friends.’

**Author's Note:**

> This time of Year is crazy, so I will post updates when I can.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed and Let peace reign!
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
